


Thank You

by Kingdom01



Series: ColdFlash One-Shots [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheating, F/M, M/M, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdom01/pseuds/Kingdom01
Summary: Iris and Barry's wedding was the event of his life; if only he didn't hear her talking shit about him on the actual day itself.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the beginning of Just Go With It, which is an absolutely hilarious movie.

It was as he had always pictured it. The church was bustling with people, flowers were placed practically everywhere, and best of all it was with Iris. The love of his life. The apple of his eye. The yin to his yang.

People were scattered through the rows, all chattering with excitement. This was the event of the season. No, of their entire lives. Of his entire life. Barry had been waiting for this moment ever since he was six and Iris had stolen one of his apple slices.

Beside him, stood Cisco, his best man. The Latino hadn’t stopped grinning at Barry, although Barry was doing the same.

Barry could see his parents, sitting in the first row on the left, chatting with Iris’ dad Joe. Glancing down at his watch, Barry decided that he had enough time to say hello to his bride. The brunette quickly walked to the back where he knew Iris was getting ready. The oak door was dark, and opened a crack. He could hear voices from inside, not making out the words until he got closer.

“So I went to Eddie last night, you know, to tell him that if he doesn’t want this wedding to happen then to speak now or forever hold his peace,” A few giggles followed, and Barry’s brows furrowed in confusion. What were they talking about? “But he didn’t, so I banged him one more time, the last time, and left.”

“I mean,” said a voice Barry quickly identified as Linda Park, Iris’ maid of honor. “You could always just sleep with him anyway.”

A few laughs were filtered through the crack, and Barry could feel his heart cracking. Iris said, “No, no, it was the last time. Barry’s really sweet and he’s gonna be a CSI. They make some good money, so I’m marrying him.”

“Yeah,” He heard Patty say. “Although you’re gonna have to overlook his annoying ass personality. I mean, come on. Doesn’t he ever know when to shut up?”

The brunette could hear a few ‘I know right’ follow, but he didn’t stay long enough to find out whatever was said next. Running past the doors, dodging through people, he sprinted across the parking lot. There were a few distant shouts, but he ignored them. After finding his car, he quickly got in and started it. He wanted to be as far away from the church as possible. As far away from Iris and her friends. It was difficult to see with the tears gathered in his green eyes, but he pushed through it.

Luckily, there weren’t many cars driving that day, so the risk of Barry getting in an accident were slim. Barry didn’t know where to go. He couldn’t go home, he and Iris had been living together for the past year. He couldn’t go to his parents house because they were remodeling the kitchen and no one was supposed to go in. He could always crash at Cisco’s or something, but he didn’t feel like texting him that he was going there, and just letting himself into his best friends apartment seemed kinda rude.

So Barry decide to say fuck it and went to the nearest bar.

Turned out the nearest bar was a place called Saints and Sinners, a small, seedy bar in the wrong side of town. But, honestly, Barry didn’t give a shit so he entered the building and sat on the first empty stool he saw. The bartender, a cute red haired girl with a bright smile, came up to him and said, “What can I get you?”

“What’s the strongest thing you have?” He asked.

A contemplative look crossed the woman’s face before she replied. “Bruichladdich X4 Quadrupled Whiskey, I think. Is that what you want?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

“Great,” The woman said. ”Be right back.”

True to her word, the red haired woman came back only a few minutes later, a two shot glasses in her hands. She set them down in front of him, gently as so they didn’t spill. “On the house, sweetie.” With a sympathetic smile — I must really look like shit, Barry thought — before turning and walking to help someone else.

Shrugging, Barry quickly downed one of the two shots, ignoring the enormous burn of his throat at the alcohol intrusion. He sat there for who knows how long, his head in his hands and trying to push down tears.

After an indecisive amount of time, Barry felt someone sit down beside him. Not caring enough to see who it was, Barry kept his head down on the sticky bartop.

“You alright there?” A voice drawled. Tilting his head to the side, Barry moved so he could see the man next to him.

And his breath hitched.

The man was older than him by at least ten years, but he looked damn fine. His short, cropped hair was gray, his icy blue eyes burning a hole into Barry whole being. A blue parka adorned the man shoulders, the hood lowered.

“What?” Barry asked in a distracted tone.

The man glanced back down at him. “I asked if you were alright. Clearly not, if your red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks are anything to go by.”

The man was blunt, and his comments made Barry’s cheeks darken. Of course, Barry meets a super hot guy and he just ran away from his wedding.

Barry has always known he felt attracted to men, but his love for Iris had always stopped him from pursuing other relationship, man or woman. So to finally see without his Iris colored on, he could feel his attraction for this man raging inside.

“So, wanna talk about it?” The older man said, making Barry blink up at him before nodding. “I’m Len.”

“Barry.”

The man got up, walking over to an empty booth in the corner. Barry quickly stumbled after him, the alcohol in his system making him more clumsy than usual. Once sat down, the man motioned for him to talk so Barry recounted the story from only a few hours before.

“It’s my wedding day.”

“Getting cold feet?”

Barry shook his head. “Nope. It was the most sure thing I have ever thought about.”

Lens eyes shone with curiosity, his head tilting to the side a bit in confusion. “Did they leave you at the alter?”

“Nope,” Barry said, popping the p. “Left her. Kinda. I was heading to her dressing room to say that I loved her and I heard her talking to her bridesmaids about how she slept with Eddie and that she was only marrying me because I’m gonna be making a decent amount of money when I graduate. Ran outta there as quick as I could.”

“Wow. Eddie?”

“Thawne. A mutual friend that we’ve known since high school. I mean, fuck, I fucking tutored him in senior year. If it weren’t for me, he wouldn’t have graduated and this is how he repay me? By sleeping with my fiancé?”

“I’m sorry, kid. I know that must be tough.” Len gently grabbed one of Barry’s hand, slowly as if to let him back away any time. Instead of pulling his hand away, Barry gripped the large hand.

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

**Three years later**

Smiling, Barry looked at himself in the mirror. His once short brown hair had grown an inch or two, now reaching his eyebrow when not styled. His green eyes, once dimmed, we’re now shining with happiness. Barry wore the same suit as he had the last time, except now he had adorned a red tie instead of an ugly pastel coral one.

A knock on the door brought his attention away from his reflection. The light wooden door gently opened to reveal Henry Allen, Barry’s father, with a small smile on his face.

“It’s time.”

Nodding, Barry walked towards his father, his smile growing every step. The duo walked down the hallway that lead outside, the open doorway letting sunlight shine through. Just barely away from the doorway we’re six people, three women and three men. Cisco, Barry’s best man, Caitlin, one of Barry’s grooms maids, Felicity, another one of Barrys groomsmaids, Mick, Ronnie and finally Lisa, Barry’s soon to be sister-in-law. The three girls smiled at Barry, giving him big hugs and light kisses on the cheek.

“How are you feeling, Barr?” Lisa asked him right as the music began.

“Great.”

With a smile, Lisa went and stood by Mick, Lens best man. They all knew it wasn’t the right order, but they didn’t fucking care. Caitlin has already walked out, Ronnie on her arm. Felicity and Mick followed, and then Cisco and Lisa. Once they were all situated, the music changed to a female voice singing

_Can’t say how the days will unfold_   
_Can’t change what the future may hold_

Quickly, Barry smiled at his father, tears gathering in his eyes. Except, these ones are happy. Barry took his father's offered arm and the two walked into the sunlight.

The venue was beautiful. The grass was green and short. Three rows of white wooden chairs, each containing someone special in the couples lives. At the front were Nora, Barry’s mother, and Amaya, Lens foster mother. And there, standing in the white gazebo, stood Len. He was wearing a classic black suit with a ice blue tie. His tie clip was a small snowflake, whereas Barry’s was a tiny lightning bolt. Both something that held meaning to them.

The tears in Barry’s eyes doubled the second his and Len eyes met. Forest green met ice cap blue.

Barry tried his hardest —and it was really hard— not to run the rest of the way, managing to contain himself. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Barry reached the gazebo. Len walked down and offered Barry his hand, the brunette grabbing the limb as quick as he could. Henry gave a slight chuckle before walking over to where his wife was sat.

The rest of the ceremony passed by quickly, only really coming back into focus to say their vows. The words Len said made a lump grow in Barry’s throat. Barry was pretty sure half of his speech was inaudible if the way he blubbered had any role in it. The moment the ring was placed on Barry’s finger, he felt as if he finally found what his life had been missing.

“You may now kiss your groom.”

Nevermind. The kiss that followed was what made Barry complete. His whole soul burning with love and passion. He should really send Iris an edible arrangement or something, to say _thanks for being a terrible fiancé. Because you led me to my life._


End file.
